Last ones to know
by Naniro
Summary: Others thinking about Harry Ron and Hermione's relationship. H/R/Hr if you don't like it please don't read. Rated T just in case. Oneshot


A/N Trio romance, if you're not ok with it please save the outraged comments. Rated T just in case. Slight slightest femslash. English is not my native language so please excuse me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Otherwise I hope you enjoy the story

OoOoOoO

He says he loves me. He swears he loves me. I love him; that I'm sure of. But there's that dull pain in my chest that keeps me from believing him. He looks at me with these shiny green eyes and smiles tenderly. He kisses me on the forehead as he leaves for work. He kisses me on the lips before we go to sleep at the evening. But still something's missing. I'm sure he's not realizing it, but I can see he's not happy. I can't be happy either while he's not. Despite how much we're trying it's not working. How do I know? You know how you observe the one you love, acknowledging their simplest gestures. I notice little things. I see how he's greeting Ron Sunday morning before we go in the park. It's a double date they maintain, girls chatting and boys playing quidditch. When they're talking their faces are glowing, he ran his hand trough his hair in a dapper manner. They laugh at little inner jokes only they get and Hermione frown at them trying to be serious but eventually she starts giggling too. Harry hugs her and rolls them down the grass. I can tell he has no sexual intension in his actions, only pure platonic love. Then Ron joins them, pinning Hermione's arms over her head and both guys start tickling her until there's tears in her eyes. She manages to escape eventually and come to hide behind me. "You're so lucky to not get picked on by these two" she tries to catch her breath. "We know she's tough girl" my brother grins and give me a playful punch in the arm. Harry smiles sheepishly at me and I smile back too.

However what I have seen in that little scene between the three of them shows me I don't belong to their world. Ever since the War, since they spent months three of them alone and out-casted, they've been a bit detached, sharing a strong bond only between each other. At first I thought that it's a natural reaction to the extreme pressure and isolation. I expected it to melt away as Ron and Hermione and Harry and I got together. It didn't. I doubt that any of them realizes how they subconsciously drive back everyone who tries to penetrate their inner circle.

Although I've been with Harry for more than two years now, I feel more alone every day. I feel ridiculous to claim it's his friends' fault, my brother's and Hermione's, still I can't get rid of that thought. Whatever the reason I cannot go on like this. It's not fair to me and to him either. So I guess this is the end of the Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter saga.

oOoOoOoO

Some souls are connected in a higher level. Everyone knows it. No, it's not 'Quibbler's nonsense. I have always had the ability to sense this kind of relations. I've haired it from my mother. When she was alive she was telling me stories about how multiform and complicated human relations were. She told me how hate can drive them apart and how love can bring them together. Love is always stronger than hate and it's way more varied. I've never seen love like this shared by these three. I noticed it still in Hogwarts. Yes, I know them only since their fifth year but it was enough for me. Everything they've been through together made them parts of a whole. One cannot be without the others. I honestly felt sorry for Ginny when she started dating Harry. I watch her trying to get near him over and over again and failing every time. It's not her fault of course, and it's not his neither.

I remember once I suggested the three of them to get together. "But we are" Hermione said thinking I was talking only about Ron and her. When I clarified what I meant she glared at me like I've offended her deeply. "You're hilarious, Loony" Ron smirked kindly and Harry just stared like he had been told that Hagrid is marrying the Giant Squid. Well after that they all pretended this conversation has never happened. So I decided they need time to figure out their own feelings. I'm afraid they'll be the last ones to know. Now when Ginny tells me she's breaking up with Harry I think that moment might be near. As much as I feel bad for my friend it's how it's meant to be.

oOoOoOoO

I'm not eloquent like Ginny or loquacious like Loony but I still am going to tell you my point of view. I'm shocked mainly. Well not nearly as shocked as my parents or my sister but still shocked enough. I was the first to figure it out which was… honestly traumatizing. As many weird and wicked things Fred and I have done, nothing, nothing can compare to this. I remembered clearly as it's happening right before my eyes in this moment.

It was Christmas morning in the Burrow. Fred and I got up early to prank the siblings for the holydays. While he was going to spray red and gold Super Coloring Spray in Ginny's room so she wakes up like a garland, I was supposed to put the Unstoppable Screaming Master in Ron's room so he can get a nice waking. I knew Hermione would probably be there, after two years dating I'd be surprised if she was not, but I couldn't be prepared for what I saw. My little brother was sleeping on his back his limbs everywhere. Beside him Hermione, her legs tangled with his and her hand on Harry's head which rested on Ron's belly. I remember the stupor and the small "Oh" that escaped my lips. I don't know how I manage not to scream in the sight of my brother and his childhood friend naked but I was glad I did. I was closing the door as quietly as I could when the goddamned Unstoppable Screaming Master started shrieking. For the first time I cursed Fred and myself for making so perfect wheezes. Soon the whole household gathered to see what's going on. The Golden trio was exposed and terrified. Ron was cursing under his breath while looking for his pants, Harry searched frantically for his glasses and Hermione tuned deep red curled under the sheets praying to just disappear.

Needless to say the Christmas was ruined. Mom was raving in the kitchen all day refusing to look at either of them. Dad was forcing himself to be liberal and kept saying "I support you whatever you decide." Ginny suddenly got an inexplicable nausea and was puking every 20 minutes since she glimpsed the picture in Ron's bedroom. Fleur was taking care of her and Bill just took Teddy and Victoire out because the ambiance in the house was unsupportable. Fred and I were trying to comfort Mom but we occasionally were pelted with mushrooms, chestnuts and once a big hot potato.

So that's how Harry, Ron and Hermione's relationship was revealed.

oOoOoOoOo

They say time heals every wound. It's true. Time and grandchildren make miracles. I admit I overreacted a little when I found out about my son's relationship with a boy and a girl at the same time. Well my illusions of Ron marrying Hermione and Ginny marrying Harry didn't turn out just as I thought. My only daughter had said me just a couple of weeks earlier that she had broken up with her boyfriend and planned to date some girls. I was just accepting the fact that I won't get a son-in-law when it sprang up that I was going to have a son-in-law just not the way I hoped. It was just too much for me.

Three years later I'm fine with it. I have a marvelous two years old grandson with red hair and curious brown eyes and a baby granddaughter just some months old with huge green eyes and adorable smile. I'm a happy granny, that's all. Ron is living with Harry and Hermione and they're visiting almost every weekend so I can spend with the children as much time as possible. I can tell that things went well for Ginny too. Her girl experiment leaded her to Luna Lovegood and they married just last month. I'm glad to say she's happy and not puking when she sees her brother and his family.

Well during these three years I drank immense quantity of Calming Potion but I came to know something very important- you should let your children go and be happy the way they want to and even if things don't turn out the way you expected it's usually for the better.


End file.
